


Leaving

by CyberDork (CyberFrankenstein)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angst, Fake AH Crew, Kinda fluff, M/M, Unfinished, kinda OOC, kinda used ray leaving as a plot piece, like I'm not sure if i will ever get around to finishing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberFrankenstein/pseuds/CyberDork
Summary: Gavin and Ray have a weird relationship and when Ray leaves Gavin has to pick up the pieces of himself.~Fairly unedited and probably poorly written and completely unfinished~





	

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ  
> Okay so this is a fic I've been writing on and off for months. I think I wrote maybe 900 words one night then didn't touch it for a couple months and then wrote a bit then left it for another few months. This is almost completely unedited and I've decided that basically I don't really want to complete it. But it'd be a shame to just let it sit in a folder unshared.  
> Be aware that the Point of View kinda switches who its focusing on. Also there will some pretty awful spelling and I apparently don't like capitalizing stuff  
> -Frankie

It had hit Gavin hard when Ray just disappeared without saying anything. Just a letter on the coffee table in the morning saying he was done being a criminal and that he had found someone to spend his new life with.  
Gavin and him were close. Not as close as Gavin and Michael, of course, no one can get between them. But Ray certainly seemed to manage to find a crack and push himself into it.  
They had spent nights sitting on the balcony, both partaking in the drugs that earlier that day they had bought from their usual dealer.  
And every once in a while, they would find themselves kissing each other, minds hazy from their high. They would often find themselves in one of their bedrooms on those nights, no clothes on and wrapped around the other. And in the morning they would stay there until the other woke up and would joke that they obviously had a fun time last night.  
Those are the nights Gavin craves again from the lad that had just up and left in the middle of the night with no warning. No one had even heard him saying anything about another person in his life.  
Hell, two days before Gavin found himself waking up to Ray looking at him with his head on Gavin's chest the morning after. They had shared a kiss, their first when they weren't on some drug. Gavin thought that maybe they were going to be something more than just a friend who got high and fucked, woke up and they laughed about it.  
Everyone was upset when Ray left. It felt like he died and they just couldn't find his body. They knew it wasn't some gang messing with them as well because all of Ray's stuff was gone and that was clearly his dreadful handwriting.  
Geoff looked like one of his sons died. He almost drank himself dead. He would have if Jack hadn't stopped him.  
Michael was so angry he punched a hole through the wall and stormed back to his room, where later they all heard him shouting curses and obscenities at Ray. They all knew he didn't mean them.  
Ryan just up and left and came back a few hours later covered in blood and with a shallow stab wound to his side.  
Jack just sat and stared at the wall, Gavin later saw her crying on the balcony and Gavin had guided her over to the sofa out there and cried with her.  
Gavin went back to his room and cried when he first saw the letter. He felt like his heart was torn out, stabbed a few times and put back in. He sobbed for what felt like hours, but it was probably only an hour at most. until he saw something out of place on his dresser just when the sobs had stopped.  
He had gotten up and padded over to the dark, wooded dresser and laying there was Ray's favorite purple hoodie, folded with a note that read 'Bye Gav <3 Ray'. Another sob raked through him as he picked up the purple fabric and held it close to his chest.  
The note fluttered down and landed and Gavin noticed that the other side had writing as well. Gavin sank to the floor and prepared himself for the emotions that he knew would come. But he couldn't ever have prepared himself for what had been written to him.  
"Dear Gavin  
God dammit dude that sounds way too formal but I don't want to find another piece of paper and its almost sunrise.  
Anyway Gavin, I felt like you needed an explanation more than anyone. Gav I really do care about you and not in that way where 'We all care about each other because we're in a crew and we're all best friends' and shit like that. I think I almost love you but you know its going to be ten times harder for you to bounce back after this because I know you will. You're strong as hell dude. But it just seemed like my time to move on from this life, life as a criminal is way too much dude.  
Anyway, I know in the other letter I said I found someone who I could spend my life with. And I did but not my new one, I wanted to spend my life with you. But not in the crew I was done being a criminal and always having my life at risk. And I knew this crew is your life and you could never leave it.  
I knew I loved you Gav from that other night when we shared our true first kiss and then laid in bed talking the hours away (damn this sounds lame but it's true Gav) until Geoff yelled that he needed you and Ryan to go kill someone.  
I didn't want to go out on a job and make sure you were alright and potentially hold your life in my hands while I loved you. I don't trust myself that much.  
Gavin, please don't come looking for me. I'm gone, in the past now. I know I will never forget about you but please, please try to forget about me and maybe it won't hurt so much anymore.  
Don't you dare think you are the cause of me leaving either, because I've been toying with the idea for a while and then the opportunity came and I took it.  
Please Gavin, don't be mad at me. 

I Love You  
Ray"  
Gavin started sobbing again and held the letter to his chest, crumpling the paper. He sat there for a few hours on the floor. The paper become tear-stained and the ink from the pen had smeared slightly. He placed the letter on the desk in the corner of the room and placed a few heavy books on it to hopefully to flatten it and slipped the purple hoodie on and flipped the hood up. It was big on him, but then again it was big on Ray as well. He liked his hoodies big.  
He slipped into his bed and just pushed his face into the fabric that still had the lasting scent of Ray.  
When Gavin woke up it was dark, his head hurt and his eyes felt dry and weak. He remembered the past few hours and new tears stung at his eyes and Gavin couldn't help but let them go. The tears made new rivers on his cheeks and streamed next to where the ones from a few hours ago left their marks.  
Gavin made himself stop crying and got up and looked down at himself and realized hes been wearing the same sleeping clothes from the night before and decided to change. Looking through the closet for some new pyjama pants he discovered his favorite hoodie was missing. He swore he hung it up the two days ago after he washed it.  
'Maybe Ray took it' was his first thought and that brought a new onslaught of tears. "He always liked taking my clothes when he woke up" Gavin mumbled to himself. "He loved wearing that hoodie almost as much as the one I'm wearing" He gave a shuddering sob as he lowered himself to the floor and continued until he calmed down again.  
He quickly switched his boxer briefs for fresh ones and pulled on his fuzzy black and red plaid pyjama pants. He kept on the hoodie, deciding just to switch the t shirt he was wearing for a black tank top.  
He turned to walk out when the small bag he kept his drugs in caught his eye. It tempted him with the promise of forgetting everything. He knew though that if he did turn to drugs it would not only remind him of Ray but it would kill him. He knew that the drugs were liars and they just wanted him to get addicted and pay more and more for forgetting and then he would overdose. No question about it.  
He took the bag and walked to the small balcony connected to his room. He threw them off the balchony and they landed on a roof across the street. 'There done. Now I will never have to worry about those bloody things ever again.' he thought.  
He never got addicted anyway.  
Finally, he left the room he had retreated to.  
The guys questioned where the hoodie came from. Gavin, after several minutes of rapid fire questions, finally told everyone to shut up. "Ray left it for me" was the only explanation he gave. Of course after this everyone was confused but Gavin gave no more up. None of the guys knew about their relationship. They knew nothing of the nights where Ray and Gavin would end up in a bed together, cuddling, or, the times where they both let it travel farther into nights fueled by what can only be described as passion and lust. Or the mornings after where they no longer had effects of the drugs and they would sit up and shot jokes back and forth, and how the sweet touches they shared in the morning were what kept Gavin going back for more. They all knew Ray as the incredibly talented sniper, the guy who could make the most self-deprecating jokes, the guy who could cream all their asses at video games single-handed. Gavin had seen Ray when he was at his lowest, when Ray wanted to get so fucked up that maybe he wouldn't ever wake up again. When those times had hit Gavin was right by his side and on those nights they usually shared a joint and headed off to grab some food and then would distract themselves by watching dumb videos, usually wrapped around each other and under a blanket. The guys knew that they did drugs together, most of them thought that it was just how they bonded and that was the end of it. However, somehow the two let it run deeper than that, it was deeper than being fucked up together, each of them had told secrets that they had never told another person. They shared stories, how they first got started, who was their first kill, why they do what they do and they told stories of the scars they had. Gavin knew why Ray liked sniping instead of close combat, and Ray learned about why he preferred to try and talk his way out of situations instead of using force. There was no judgement when they talked.  
While Michael and Gavin had this chemistry that is considered dangerous, reckless, and a total disaster, Ray and Gavin were fairly calm when they worked together. Michael and Gavin would annoy each other constantly each of them getting under the others skin and making them hate the other then turn around and be in complete sync with one another and work flawlessly together. Gavin was known for being hands on and loved to be up close in any situation where he was fighting, loved using knives and learned how to throw them from Ryan. Michael loved to cause mayhem wherever he went, loving the weapons where he could cause lots of collateral damage. Which is why a mini gun was one of his favourites. 

Gavin had thrown himself into his work. He while, under normal circumstances, was a trained theif which trasferred into him being surprisingly good at steath kills and normal con-man for the crew, he also dabbled in computers. He now worked on getting better at hacking and had infiltrated and taken down the police's whole system that would take at least a week to get all the files they had lost. He also deleted anything they had on the crew, outstanding warrants, any photo's or information of their whereabouts, including hideouts, safe-houses, and any personal information on them.  
Gavin had started getting close with Kdin who was their lead tech. Always asking her questions about how to get better and stay hidden. And by getting close to Kdin he got close to the B-Team. Jeremy, Matt, Trevor, Lindsay, and Steffie. He was already close with Lindsay, how could he not be? She was his boi's girlfriend and she was absolutely hilarious.  
Gavin and her would often sneak cats into the penthouse without Geoff knowing. Those were some of his best memories now. Gavin and Lindsay falling sleep with a bunch of cats in the living room and then waking up to Geoff yelling at them as to why he woke up to a cat laying on his chest. Lindsay would try to explain that they needed homes and Gavin would be putting all the cats into a box whilst Lindsay would be blocking him from view and try to sneak the soft pets into his room past Geoff. He always caught them and made them go and give them back. But really they would just take them to the vet and make sure they were healthy and go sit next to a pet shop and give them to people who wanted one. The vet knows them by name now because they will go in when ever they find one of those boxes of kittens. Which happens too often in Los Santos because people are terrible pet owners.  
The person Gavin got the closest to though, was Trevor. No one really realized they had gotten so close until Trevor and Gavin were found sitting on the counter of the kitchen island, in the middle of the night, covered in ice cream, flour and various other food and food like items, from a food fight they were having after trying to create some monstrosity of food. That is until Ryan walked in and got hit with an egg.  
They booked it after that, running straight to Gavin's bathroom connected to his bedroom. Cleaning themselves off with towels and laughing when Trevor spiked Gavin's hair with the ice cream that had been slowly drying.  
It was a miracle that they hadn't woken up the entire penthouse with Gavin's awkward bird-like noises and Trevor's consistent yelling to hold still while he tried to pour some fruity scented soap into Gavin's hair. Eventually, they tumbled into the shower and one of them turned the water on. Later on, they each would swear it was the other who turned it on. They ended up just getting rid of their sticky food covered clothing and took a shower together in their underwear. Which is also something they would never admit to. They would also never admit that they decided to fill up Gavin's oversized bath and poured too much soap into it so there was bubbles overflowing. They ended up leaning against each other and falling asleep. That is until Gavin moved and went head first into the water. Which in turn, woke up Trevor.  
The rest of the crew didn't ask why Trevor was wearing Gavin's clothing that day. Geoff did however yell at them to 'clean the fucking kitchen' though.  
It was a bad choice on Geoff's part. The two ended up taking three times as long as they should have. As Gavin "accidentally" dropped the bucket of water he had, and spilled it all over Trevor. Trevor looked at Gavin, who had covered his mouth to keep his giggles in and his eyes were glistening with amusement. After a second of the two looking at each other, one with a glare and the other with entertainment, Trevor got an idea and lunged at Gavin, who gave a loud screech, and tackled him to the floor, effectively soaking him with the water left on the floor. In the end they had managed to clean the kitchen fairly well. Now they were covered in various cleaning products and Gavin managed to spill the bleach solution he was using on himself and so now his nice black jeans had a dick shaped stain on them. Trevor instantly pointed it out and the two had laughed for too long after.  
They were attached at the hip now. They would go out and cause a bit of mayhem in the streets when bored or would just spend hours near eachother. Jack had been the first to see it, she had seen the two out on the main balchony leaning back to back, it was nearing sunrise and she saw their mouths moving but couldnt hear their words. But she saw a small smile on Gavin's face when Trevor was talking.  
The main crew noticed the two of them a lot more after that. Geoff was happy Gavin was smiling again. He rarely saw it for a while when Ray left. All of them had been fairly mopey after he left but Gavin was different. He had acted heartbroken. The loss of Ray had devistated Gavin and no one really knew why. Geoff hadnt wanted to push him into telling, knowing Gavin would just retreat. Ray and Gavin had of course been close, the two of them wanted to live the life to the fullest and that meant trying things.  
The entire crew knew that the two of them would try out various drugs together. The only rule of the house was if your trying something new you had to do it in the apartment and let someone who is sober know. Jack had pushed that rule into place under the guise of not wanting them to get arrested for doing something stupid. They all knew that it was because she worried about them.  
Geoff knew that Gavin and Ray had something special about their friendship but he could never put his finger on it. Michael and Gavin he understood comepletely. The two were chaos and mayhem together. Gavin with ridiculous plans and Michael with the power and will to go though with it and make it work. Ray was the calm though, and that would make Gavin the storm . Ray was the serenity and level headedness needed to perfectly contrast Gavin. Gavin was pure energy, always antsy to do anything. Fire. So when Gavin and Trevor started getting close needless to say Geoff was worried. Trevor was also an energy, different to Gavin, as he was more controlled. Electric. But when two energies come together either they'll clash or just gain more power. Geoff was glad when it turned into a greater power. The two worked easily together. Trevor was easily a great person for Gavin to pair up with. Trevor was not only pretty great with computers but the first time Geoff had met him, Trevor was doing close combat with some guy and was just easliy dancing around him never getting hit once with the knife that was being swung. He had managed to take the knife and swiftly plundged it into the side of the mans neck. Trevor had simply let the guy fall and took the knife out and slashed his neck to make sure he was dead then wiped off the blade and put it in his pocket. Geoff had later figured out who he was and started hiring him on small jobs here and there. Eventually he became full time with the B-Team. Gavin was something different to Geoff. Gavin somehow ended up in Los Santos at a young age. He didnt act like it though. Even when he was a teenager he had a fake id and would subtly steal jewelery and wallets. He pawned off the expensive pieces or would keep the things he really liked. He worked up to getting into the fancy bars and clubs just beacause he had the air of sofistication down to a science. He could sweet talk anyone into getting him things. When he was 18 he found himself working at a strip club owned by the Roosters. He was a favorite of the regulars because he was so social and would talk to the customers, whispering sweet things while doing lap dances and the rare private show. Geoff visiting the club once and he saw one of the Roosters biggest rivals getting a dance from a beautifully tanned blonde. He also saw that same blonde sneak a hand into the mans jacket and subtly snake a money clip out and into the tiny shiny glod shorts he was wearing. Geoff had confronted him very impressed and gave the kid a slap on the back. Geoff took care of him after he learned that Gavin was living in a shitty apartment. Gavin was intoduced to Jack and they lived in the large apartment. Gavin left his job at the club and went back to sweet talking and stealing from others. Geoff was one of the founders of the Roosters and later when Geoff hired Michael full time then Ray and Ryan they broke off from the Roosters although they were still a close ally and Gavin actually met with Gus and Burnie still. Not just for work either, just to get drinks every once in a while.  
Gavin finally let Geoff know after a night of what could only be described as a bonding experience. The two decided to play some video games and get drunk like the use to and Gavin just spilled his guts after a few rounds. It was about eleven months after Ray left.  
"G-geoff" Gavin had layed across Geoff's legs. Geoff wasnt that drunk maybe a little buzzed but Gavin was a lightweight so he was gone.  
"Yeah buddy?"  
"Did I ever tell you what happened between Ray and I?"  
"No. Is there something I should know?"  
"nah but I'm gonna tell you anyway." Gavin sat up and curled into the couch. "Ray and I had shagged a few times."  
"Thats it?" Geoff had honestly thought it was going to be worse.  
"No" Well apparently geoff was wrong. Gavin continued. "We were really bloody close, Geoffrey. We only shagged when we were high. But two days before Ray left we actually kissed. For the first time. That night we spent it not getting high and trying it out."  
"I really didnt need to know that Gav." Geoff said grimacing  
"No not that you sausage. We I dont know just spent time together. It was lovely." Gavin grinned but if faded quickly. "You know he left me a personal note right? He said he loved me." A single tear esccaped but Gavin wiped it away instantly. "He loved me but left because he didnt want me to get hurt in case he didnt do something."  
"...Gav"  
"He took my hoodie and left me his. I'm over it but still it hurts to realize your in bloody love with someone then two days later have your heart ripped out by the same person."  
Geoff pulled Gavin close to him. Gavin was always like this little brother that he just wanted to take care of. He knew Gavin could easily hold his own but at the same time he also knew that Gavin needed to let it out.  
"Trevors a lovely lad Geoff."  
Geoff instantly laughed because of course how could he have not seen it. Those idiots were attached at the hip 90% of the time. After the incedent with Ryan and the dirty kitchen and then Jack saying she saw the two a few hours before that on the balchony. He really should hve figured. "You gonna do anyhting about it?" Geoff asked.  
"I dunno maybe. I dont want to be hurt again." That just about ripped geoffs heart out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey if you managed to read through my awful writing thanks. I would love to get any kind of feedback on this whether on characterization, plot, my writing in general. Hey if you want to yell at me more personally find me on tumblr I'm cyberpanic. yeah i know cyber is in like all my usernames


End file.
